Conjuration Domain (5e Cleric Archetype)
Conjuration Domain Clerics of the conjuration domain are clerics that had studied in the schools of summoners, however they are more religious than their summoner counterparts, still using divine magic but taking some of the conjuration capabilities of the summoners. Gods who reside over this domain are typically gods of magic (such as Isis, Hecate, or Anulap). Domain Spells Bonus Cantrip When you join this domain at 1st level, you gain your choice of one of the following cantrips, and it is counted as a cleric cantrip for you: acid splash, poison spray, produce flame. Conjured Otherworlder Starting at 1st level, you can call upon an ethereal beast, to serve you faithfully. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare oils and incenses, you call forth a being of the ethereal planes to create a body to serve you. This being uses the statistics for your choice from an ape, '''a black bear,' a '''boar, '''a '''giant badger, '''a '''giant weasel, '''a' mule, a '''panther, or a''' wolf, though it looks how you desire it to and it is your choice of a fey, fiend, or celestial. When complete, your conjured otherworlder awakens and gains all the benefits of your Conjured Bond ability. You can have only one conjured otherworlder at a time. If your conjured otherworlder is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of a further 25 gp worth of material components, you recall your minion’s spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return a conjured otherworlder to life in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its body. If you use this ability to return a former conjured otherworlder to life while you have a current conjured otherworlder, your current otherworlder zaps back to the ethereal plane and is replaced by the restored companion. '''Conjured Bond Your conjured otherworlder gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The otherworlder obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your minion acts on its own. Your conjured otherworlder has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your otherworlder uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a conjured otherworlder also adds its proficiency bonus to its damage rolls. The conjured otherworlder is immune to effects that would banish it, thanks to the strength of their connection to you. Your conjured otherworlder gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 3rd, your otherworlder gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your otherworlder’s abilities also improve. Your otherworlder can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your otherworlder can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Your otherworlder shares your alignment, and you are free to determine its personality traits and flaws. Your otherworlder shares your ideal and its bond is always: “The one who brought me into this world is undeniably my master.” Channel Divinity: Bless Being Starting at 2nd level, as a bonus action, you can expend your Channel Divinity to choose a creature within 5 feet of yourself. The creature has a bonus to weapon attack rolls and weapon damage rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier (min +1), and its weapon attacks are counted as magical if they were not before, for 1 minute. Coordinated Conjurer Beginning at 6th level, when you hit a creature with a cantrip or spell attack and your Conjured Otherworlder can see you, it can use its reaction to make one weapon attack. Potent Cantrip At 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to one damage roll of any cleric cantrip. Otherworldly Avatar At 17th level, you are able to make your Conjured Otherworlder become exceedingly mighty. As an action, while your Conjured Otherworlder is within 30 feet of yourself, you can give it the following perks for one minute. * It increases in one size, as if affected by the enlarge/reduce spell. * It is resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * It is affected by your Channel Divinity: Bless Being After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Category:Archetypes